


Vorrei che le cose fossero andate diversamente

by Ayrwin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, Melancholy, Romantic Friendship, Sad
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 11:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/823907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayrwin/pseuds/Ayrwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Vorrei che le cose fossero andate diversamente”<br/>“Palle” rispose semplicemente Bobby ridendo appena di quella frase senza senso del Re degli inferi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vorrei che le cose fossero andate diversamente

**Author's Note:**

> Ho scritto questa specie di FlashFiction, praticamente di getto. Nella testa loro due e come sottofondo Laura Pausini con la sua canzone: Una storia che vale. Un condensato di sentimenti che provo verso Bobby Singer e Crowley.

 

“Vorrei che le cose fossero andate diversamente”  
Furono queste le parole che fecero scattare il fantasma di Bobby Singer a voltarsi verso la persona che le aveva pronunciate.  
“Non raccontarmi cazzate” aveva replicato burbero lui di fronte a Crowley, Re degl’inferi “so bene quanto ti ecciti quando senti che un tuo nemico è morto e io non faccio di certo eccezione”  
Crowley sogghignò appena a quelle parole mentre, con passo felpato misurava lo spazio di quell’angusta baita sperduta chissà dove tra le montagne rocciose.  
Avvolto nel suo classico completo nero e quel sorriso così da schiaffi che Bobby odiava con tutto se stesso.  
“Oh, si, invece” si ritrovò a dire, come se quelle parole fossero davvero sincere per la prima volta da quando era diventato un feroce Demone degli Incroci.

“Vorrei che le cose fossero andate diversamente” pensò, facendo un passo in avanti verso Bobby “Vorrei che tu non fossi morto, perché solo io posso mandarti all’inferno” gli occhi fissi su quelli del vecchio e Crowley che si fece sempre più vicino a lui “Vorrei che quegli stupidi mocciosi che tu chiami figli, non avessero bruciato il tuo corpo, rendendo a me vana, ogni possibilità di riportarti in vita” ormai la distanza tra loro era minima.

“Palle” rispose semplicemente Bobby ridendo appena di quella frase senza senso del Re degli inferi.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

…Quando Dean bruciò la fiaschetta di Bobby e il suo spiritò lasciò questo mondo, Crowley era dove una volta sorgeva la casa del vecchio cacciatore.  
Era praticamente distrutta, eppure in mezzo alle macerie, Crowley intravide il vecchio mobile dove Bobby teneva i liquori o ‘surrogati da quattro soldi dell’alcol’ come li definiva lui.  
Sembrava intatto, nonostante fosse stato sbalzato per metri in aria e quando aprì lo stipetto, notò con stupore che tra tutte le bottiglie rotte solo una era rimasta intatta.  
La tirò fuori e leggendo l’etichetta, si ritrovò a sorridere come un bimbo di sei anni.  
“Vorrei davvero che le cose fossero andate diversamente” si disse mentre apriva la bottiglia di brandy che amava tanto e ne bevve alcuni sorsi. 


End file.
